Les yeux bien ouverts
by Le Joyeux Bordel de Camael
Summary: Harry Potter avait un problème et Drago Malefoy ne l'aidait pas vraiment. La jalousie peut parfois rendre fou et Harry va le comprendre à ses dépends. Traduction d'un OS de Blackberry Jam


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à Blackberry Jam, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry Potter avait un problème.

Tous ses amis le savaient. Ils le percevaient dans la façon dont Harry fronçait les sourcils et pinçait les lèvres en se promenant distraitement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils le percevaient lors des repas, où il ne touchait pas à son assiette. Pendant les heures et les heures qu'il passait à voler seul et par les réprimandes de Hermione Granger, lui reprochant de ne pas consacrer suffisamment de temps à ses études.

_"Pauvre Harry" _Pensaient-ils, supposant que ses préoccupations étaient nobles et dangereuses, comme une stratégie pour éviter l'apparition de nouveaux Mages Noirs, un plan pour être le meilleur et le plus intrépides des Aurors que le ministère n'ait jamais connu ou toutes autres questions biens intentionnées concernant l'avenir de la communauté sorcière.

Mais le problème du Gryffondor était bien plus important que l'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Ce problème le rendait fou et lui faisait perdre le sommeil un peu plus chaque nuit. Harry se surprenait à penser avec une certaine nostalgie au temps de Voldemort, car les choses ne paressaient pas aussi compliqué lorsque ce bon vieux Tom était encore vivant, attendant impatiemment une occasion de le tuer.

Mais, à l'opposé de Voldemort, ce problème était loin d'être de ceux qui pouvaient se résoudre par une bonne dose de courage et quelques sortilèges.

Le problème de Harry Potter était que Drago Malefoy embrassait les yeux ouverts.

Pour dire vrai, Harry n'avait jamais fait attention à ça. Car lui, comme il espérait que toute personne normale le fasse, embrassait les yeux bien fermés, merci. Le Gryffondor adorait se perdre sous les sensations de leurs baisers et de leurs langues qui se caressaient, les lèvres minces du Serpentard, les fins cheveux blonds qui glissaient entre ses doigts, sa taille fine qu'il serrait étroitement dans ses bras, le parfum de sa peau. Harry se délectait de ces moments d'abandon, quand tout ce qui comptait était Drago, lui et les baisers qu'ils échangeaient.

C'est donc avec une grande surprise qu'il entendit le commentaire de Ron, après que ce dernier (à son grand malheur et profond dégout) ait surpris le couple lors d'un moment torride, dans les tribunes désertes du terrain de Quidditch, juste avant l'entrainement des Gryffondor.

- Harry, ça ne te dérange pas que Malefoy embrasse les yeux ouverts ? Demanda Ron, tentant d'établir le dialogue alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du terrain, dès qu'il eut recouvré la capacité de dire quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à _"Argh !"_ ou _"Mes yeux !"_

Harry, jusque là perdu dans le souvenir des petits gémissements que poussait Drago à chaque fois que le Gryffondor l'embrassait derrière le lobe de son oreille droite, s'arrêta de marcher quelques secondes pour analyser les paroles de son ami et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais Drago ferme les yeux.

- Non mec, je l'ai vu. Répondit Ron, ne paressant pas particulièrement heureux de connaitre ce fait. Il t'embrassait avec les yeux bien ouverts quand je suis arrivé.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de hausser les sourcils, intrigué. En effet, c'était un énorme progrès que Ron parle de leur relation de manière civilisée. Il n'acceptait même pas d'entendre prononcer le nom du Serpentard quand leur histoire avait débuté, il y avait de ça environ huit mois (sept mois et dix-neuf jours, d'après le calendrier qu'il gardait à coté de son lit, et une quinzaine d'heure, d'après ses calculs. Mais il n'y pensait pas souvent. Peut-être cinq, six, ou encore neuf ou quinze fois par jour, pas plus. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était obnubilé par ça. Mais… euh… il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un calendrier puisse être aussi utile et la façon dont celui-ci était particulièrement adapté à la tablette de sa table de chevet.)

En outre, même si Drago avait été du côté de la lumière pendant la guerre, agissant en tant qu'espion au même titre que Rogue (qui continuait à aider l'Ordre en secret, cela n'avait été révéler que plus tard), Ron n'avait jamais voulu croire au changement de camp de Drago, même après que le blond ait révélé des informations concernant les Horcruxes de Voldemort, le roux n'en fut pas convaincu.

Et quand il découvrit que son meilleur ami était passé d'ennemi mortel à enthousiaste amant de Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley s'était simplement évanoui. Il fallu de nombreuses conversations pour le convaincre que Harry n'était pas sous l'emprise du sortilège d'Imperium, que cela ne faisait pas partie d'un plan diabolique de Voldemort pour triompher et encore moins d'une nouvelle invention des jumeaux Weasley qui condamnait les pauvres victimes à souffrir d'hallucinations de leurs pires cauchemars.

Même Harry ne savait pas exactement comment cela était arrivé. Une nuit, il était là, seul au Square Grimmaurd, buvant du Whisky pur feu parce qu'il avait découvert que Ginny sortait avec Blaise Zabini. C'est alors que Drago Malefoy émergea de la cheminée, pestant contre la capuche de sa robe de Mangemorts qui aplatissait ses cheveux. Ils se jugèrent, échangèrent quelques insultes habituelles, et Drago annonça qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Harry haussa les épaules et avala une gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre que la maison possédait suffisamment de chambres, bien que l'idée de dormir sous le même toit que Malefoy lui inspirait un profond dégout.

Malefoy répliqua par un commentaire sur les vêtements de Harry, mais il finit par s'asseoir à coté de lui et s'ouvrit un bouteille de whisky. Ils burent en silence quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez ivres pour avoir une conversation presque – considérant qui ils étaient – civilisée. La relative accalmie prit fin lorsque Drago lança quelque chose à propos du fait que Ginny sortait avec Blaise, que Hermione et Ron était ensemble et que Harry était donc le " Garçon-a-qui-il ne-reste-plus-que-sa-main".

Pour toute réponse, Harry tenta de le cogner, mais il manqua sa cible, et les deux finirent par tomber sur le sol en frappant dans le vide, complètement saouls. Mais quand Harry se retrouva allongé au dessus de Drago, le Whisky pur feu lui fit réaliser que l'embrasser paraissait une option beaucoup plus raisonnable que le rouer de coups. Ce qui suivi resta ancrer dans la mémoire du Gryffondor, comme étant une succession de mains, de jambes, de morsures, de gémissements et de langues, pas nécessairement dans cette ordre. Il s'en souvint bien plus que le fait de se réveiller avec la pire gueule de bois de l'histoire (sorcière et moldue) et de la gêne qu'il ressentit en s'apercevant qu'il était allongé, nu, sur le tapis du salon, à côté de Drago Malefoy.

Son estomac se tordait furieusement et sa tête menaçait d'exploser alors qu'il tentait de retrouver ses vêtements au milieu du désordre. Désirant de toutes ses forces que ceci soit le fruit de son imagination et que se ne soit pas _lui_ l'auteur des marques dans le cou, sur la poitrine, sur les cuisses et _Merlin-sait-encore-où _de Drago Malefoy. Harry était déjà à moitié habillé lorsque le Serpentard s'éveilla enfin, le dévisageant avec des yeux écarquillés, semblant se souvenir de quelques-uns des événements de la veille. Le blond grommela quelque-chose avant de se lever pour s'habiller et sortit sans un mot.

Malefoy revint la nuit suivante, puis celle d'après et celle encore d'après. Aucun d'eux ne parlait beaucoup dans ces moments là. La plupart du temps ils buvaient suffisamment pour se laisser aller sans avoir de poids sur la conscience et laissait les conséquences de tout cela pour le matin suivant – où généralement Harry était mortifié et Malefoy se contentait de lancer quelques insultes sans profondeur avant de partir.

Leur relation progressait au même rythme que le stock de Whisky pur feu du Square Grimmaurd diminuait. Harry se rendit compte à quel point il s'était habitué à la présence du blond, lorsqu'une nuit Malefoy ne vint pas.

Le Gryffondor passa de nombreuses heures à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être arrivé au blond. Son statut d'espion de l'Ordre avait pu être découvert et il pouvait être torturé par Voldemort en ce moment même, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, et avoir un besoin urgent d'être secouru par un Gryffondor courageux, aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux en bataille.

Harry allait presque sortir pour fouiller les quatre coins du monde à la recherche de Drago Malefoy quand celui-ci apparu dans la cheminée, se plaignant que sa vie serait beaucoup plus facile si les Mangemorts avaient un minimum de sens pratique. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de nettoyer les cendres sur sa robe qu'il fut poussé contre le mur et ses lèvres capturées par un Gryffondor affamé. Malefoy tenta d'argumenter qu'il était encore trop sobre pour se laisser entrainer dans la chambre de Harry "regardez-ma-cicatrice" Potter, mais le brun n'était pas vraiment disposé à discuter.

Ils n'arrivèrent jamais jusqu'à la chambre. Mais s'installèrent à même le sol, dans le hall d'entrée, et plus tard, Harry tenta de se convaincre que ce détail n'avait aucun rapport avec l'étrange fait que le portrait de Walburga Black resta silencieux pendant trois jours, ce fut à peine si elle bougea la tête à l'intérieur de son cadre.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas, mais à partir de ce jour, le Whisky pur feu fut aboli de leur relation, ils préféraient passer du temps ensemble et faire des choses plus intéressantes. Parfois même, ils discutaient. Leurs échanges d'insultes étaient devenus agréables. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils couchaient ensemble qu'ils allaient perdre une habitude aussi ancienne, réconfortante et familière.

Harry gâcha presque tout en frôlant la mort pour détruire le dernier Horcruxe. Mais qui pourrait lui reprocher d'avoir oublié, au moment crucial, qu'il parlait le langage des serpents pour détourner l'attention de Nagini. Vous savez, ce n'est pas simple de tenir l'épée de Gryffondor dans une main, une baguette dans l'autre et de parler fourchelang _en même temps._

Par chance, tout s'était bien terminé, et il ne dû rester hospitalisé que deux semaines et quatre jours, le temps que son corps élimine le venin du serpent. Ce n'était pas tellement grave, même s'il avait été inconscient la première semaine. Mais il était certain que Malefoy n'aurait pas du faire tout un cinéma en le frappant dès son réveil pour ensuite lui donner un baiser qui lui aspira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, devant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, stupéfaits. L'expression de Mme Weasley rappelait celle du cadre de la mère de Sirius.

Dès que Ron reprit conscience, il tenta d'embrocher Malefoy, l'accusant de profiter du fait que son meilleur ami soit alité. Harry avait été forcé d'admettre qu'ils étaient plus ou moins… ensemble. Ron tourna de l'œil à nouveau et Hermione courue se documenter sur les troubles mentaux occasionnés par le venin de serpent. Sous le choc, Tonks renversa une armoire pleine de médicaments sur Lunard, qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Malefoy. Pomfresh murmura quelque chose sur une impression de déjà vu entre Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, ce qui fit quitter précipitamment la pièce au loup-garou, sous le regard incrédule de Tonks qui renversa à nouveau l'armoire qu'elle venait de remettre en place. Seule Ginny ne paressait pas surprise, même si son expression ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un qui venait de manger un plat au goût particulièrement désagréable.

A partir de ce jour, leur relation devint de notoriété publique parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Non sans traumatisme, c'est certain, mais en fin de compte, ce sont les petits problèmes de ce genre qui donnent de la saveur à la vie. Avec le temps, les autres commencèrent à les surnommer "les amoureux", à l'exception de Ron qui persistait à qualifier leur relation de "ça". Harry appelait toujours Drago "Malefoy", et Drago l'appelait "Potter", "Idiot", "Le balafré", où encore toute une vaste liste de surnoms, plus affectueux les l'uns que les autres.

Ce n'est qu'après la bataille finale contre Voldemort, qu'ils reconnurent qu'ils avaient tort de ne pas se considérer comme un vrai couple, bien que le fait de l'admettre n'influença en rien leur relation. Leur décision avait peut-être quelque-chose à voir avec le fait que Harry avait passé deux mois dans le coma et que Drago n'avait pas quitté son lit durant tout ce temps. Le Gryffondor s'était rué devant Bellatrix Lestrange qui lançait un _crucio_ à son neveu, alors que celui-ci se battait avec son oncle Rodolphus.

En d'autre temps, cela aurait certainement plongé la société sorcière dans un état de choc collectif, de savoir que Harry Potter, _le-garçon-qui-a-survécu_ était en couple avec Drago Malefoy, _fils-de-Mangemort_. Mais Voldemort était mort, ses mangemorts emprisonnés, et la société sorcière vivait dans un climat de fête, planifiant déjà la réouverture de Poudlard.

Evidement, c'était un sujet sensationnel. Il y avait eu quelques rumeurs et critique, mais d'après les médias, cela ne faisait aucune différence si _le-garçon-qui-a-survécu,_ qui était maintenant _le-garçon-qui-a-tué-vous-savez-qui_, désirait fréquenter Drago Malefoy, le calamar géant, Minerva McGonagall ou Dobby l'elfe de maison. Car Harry Potter pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, et Drago Malefoy était certainement plus photogénique que toutes les propositions précédentes.

Drago ainsi que Rogue, reçurent le pardon du ministère lorsque lumière fut faite sur leur rôle durant la guerre. Rogue, à la surprise générale, préféra retourner à son ancien poste de maitre des potions plutôt que d'accepter le fauteuil rêvé de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Laissant ainsi la place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry, Drago et leurs camarades retournèrent à Poudlard en septembre, afin de terminer leur septième année. L'école avait été fermée depuis la mort de Dumbledore, et la réouverture fut célébrée par une grande fête de commémoration. Où il fut annoncé, que selon le rêve de l'ancien directeur, les cours seraient réaménagés pour favoriser une meilleure entente des différentes les maisons, plus particulièrement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et les salles communes seraient désormais ouvertes aux visites des élèves d'autres maisons.

Tout était plus que bien dans la vie de Harry Potter. _Tout_, jusqu'au jour où le destin (déguisé en Ron Weasley) prononça les paroles maudites :

_- Harry, ça ne te dérange pas que Malefoy embrasse les yeux ouverts ?_

Et bien si, il s'en souciait. Beaucoup, en fait. Car il était évident pour lui, que toute personne saine d'esprit n'embrassait pas les yeux ouverts. Mais après y avoir longuement réfléchit – pendant tout l'entrainement de Quidditch en fait, ce qui lui valu presque un coup de cognard dans la nuque – Harry n'en était déjà plus si sûr. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait embrassé de nombreuses personnes, pour être tout à fait sincère. Peut-être était-ce normal d'embrasser les yeux ouverts, qu'en savait-il ?

-X-

Ron embrassait les yeux fermés. Hermione également. Ainsi que Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil et Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Daphné Greengrass. Mais aussi ce Serpentard de sixième année, dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom, et cette gamine de Serdaigle à la queue de cheval bizarre. Et tous les autres couples que Harry espionnait secrètement tandis qu'il errait dans les coins sombres de l'école, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Alors ce n'était pas que son imagination. Les gens embrassaient _réellement_ les yeux fermés. Et c'était cela qui donnait un sens à cet échange. Ce fait sous-entendait que vous faisiez pleinement confiance à l'autre personne, en vous plongeant corps et âme dans ce moment unique.

Mais voilà, Drago, lui, ne fermait pas les yeux quand il l'embrassait.

C'était certain.

Harry Potter avait un Problème.

-X-

- Potter, tu sais que je n'aime pas le chocolat.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Harry et il suspendit instantanément son geste. La boîte de chocolats lui semblait une très bonne idée quand il était à Pré-au-Lard, après avoir décidé d'acheter quelque-chose pour Drago. Une souriante vendeuse lui avait assuré que ceux-ci étaient les meilleurs de la boutique, même s'ils n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel à première vue. Et Harry se disait que n'importe quel prétexte pour rendre Drago heureux était une bon à prendre. Surtout que le Serpentard était décontenancé par le changement de comportement de Harry.

_- Tu es devenu plus idiot qu'un Poufsouffle devant une portée de chiots, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Lui avait demandé le blond quelques jours plus tôt.

Drago ne savait pas que son petit ami était devenu à moitié fou, depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il embrassait avec les yeux ouverts, mais il avait remarqué que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Le Gryffondor tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses préoccupations, mais le blond pouvait lire les réactions de Harry entre les lignes. Principalement si ces entrelignes avaient quelque-chose à voir avec le fait que Harry ait lancé un sort à Pansy Parkinson, simplement parce qu'elle avait demandé à Drago, s'il pouvait lui prêter une plume, pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. _Et Drago avait fermé les yeux en souriant alors qu'il lui répondait "oui, bien sûr"_, rappelant avec amertume à Harry, que Binns avait été très généreux de ne lui donner que quatre jours de retenue.

- Alors comme ça, _tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ?_ Demanda Harry, incrédule, serrant contre lui la boîte de chocolat rejetée, à la manière d'un enfant perdu.

- Non. Répéta lentement Drago, comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin de deux ans. C'est trop commun. Trop ordinaire. Trop simple. Et ça donne des boutons.

Harry haussa les sourcils, dépité, et posa la boîte de chocolat sur ses genoux. Drago lui, retourna à son petit déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas le chocolat. Drago Malefoy n'embrassait pas les yeux fermés. Drago Malefoy était celui qui avait un problème, pas Harry. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il aimait une personne étrange. Après tout, _tout le monde_ aimait le chocolat. Et _tout le monde_ embrassait les yeux fermés. Tout le monde, sauf Drago Malefoy.

Harry aurait dû se douter que Drago n'accepterait pas d'être comme tout le monde. Le Serpentard voulait être unique, différent et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas le chocolat et gardait les yeux ouverts pendant qu'il embrassait.

- _C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est avec moi_. Pensa Harry avec une pointe d'amertume et de soupçon dans la poitrine. Il se morigéna pour cela la seconde suivante, se frappant la tête contre la table. Ce qui fit s'éloigner de quelques centimètres les cinquième année de Serpentard, assis à coté de lui.

_Qu'était-il entrain de penser ?_ Drago l'aimait. Il en était certain. Enfin, presque. Peut-être que le blond avait juste une façon un peu étrange de le prouver, comme… comme… refuser sa boîte de chocolat. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Drago, _chéri_, tu sais ce que j'ai demandé à ma mère de faire pour toi ? La voix nasillarde de Pansy Parkinson résonna tout le long de la table des Serpentard, Harry et Drago se tournèrent vers elle. Parkinson souriait, comme si elle avait avalé un cintre, tendant un pot plein de quelque chose de sombre et de gluant. De la confiture de mûres, ta douceur préférée.

Harry regarda, incrédule, Drago subir une spectaculaire transformation, devant toutes les personnes présentes. Totalement dépouillé de son sang-froid typiquement Serpentard, le blond arracha littéralement le pot des mains de Parkinson, il l'ouvrit et y plongea ses doigts pour ensuite les lécher sans aucune pudeur.

_Les yeux fermés. _

Harry devint rouge écarlate et ne remarqua pas qu'une bonne partie des occupants de la table lui lançaient des regards mêlant envie et plaisir, alors que Drago suçait son index. Le blond s'était désormais emparé d'un toast qu'il tartinait avec une dévotion presque maternelle, pour ensuite lécher la gelée noire et arracher un morceau de toast avec les dents. Les regards d'envie lancés à Harry firent place à des expressions de compassion et des gémissements de douleur.

Mais Harry ne les entendit pas. Il n'entendait rien car Drago avait recommencé à lécher ses doigts, déterminé à ne laisser aucune trace de gelée lui échapper. Et il n'était pas très discret. Certains élèves des autres maisons s'étaient même retournés pour connaître la cause de l'agitation. Une douce chaleur se rependit dans le bas-ventre de Harry, quand Drago, _les yeux fermés_, enfila son index entier et recouvert de gelée dans sa bouche, pour le ressortir totalement propre, laissant échapper un petit son que le Gryffondor connaissait définitivement très bien.

Tout cela aurait pu être uniquement un souvenir embarrassant, si Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas choisi ce moment précis pour se retourner et dire haut et fort, sans oublier de lancer un regard narquois à Harry :

- Ah, Drago, chéri. Je ne mérite pas un "_merci Pansy, tu es la meilleure et tu as tout mon amour pour l'éternité et peut-être même une partie de sexe sauvage tout à l'heure_" pour t'être souvenue de ma confiture préférée ?

Drago, encore étourdi et émerveillé par l'énorme quantité de gelée, qu'il avait ingurgité, ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

Les yeux de Harry Potter se rétrécirent dangereusement.

Il avait peut-être un problème. Mais maintenant, Pansy Parkinson allait en avoir un également. Et de préférence, incluant quelques tentacules et beaucoup de verrues.

-X-

- Franchement, Potter, c'est quoi ton _problème_ ? Demanda Drago alors qu'il revenait de l'infirmerie, où il avait été voir Pansy. Selon le diagnostic de Pomfresh, la jeune fille serait hospitalisée pendant trois jours, le temps de se débarrasser de tous les furoncles, tentacules, et verrues qu'elle avait sur le visage et que sa peau perde sa couleur noire.

- Je… Je… Bafouilla Harry, tentant d'inventer une excuse satisfaisante. Mais il échoua et se contenta de regarder Drago, espérant qu'il allait oublier tout ça.

- Potter, je t'ai posé une question.

_Merde._

- Ecoute, elle m'a provoqué, d'accord ? Le Gryffondor avait décidé de dire la vérité. En partie.

- J'étais là Potter. Et _comment_ t'aurait-elle provoqué exactement, espèce d'idiot ?

- Euh… elle… en fait, et bien, tu l'as vu… elle est venue te donner la gelée de mûres, toute contente. Comme si un pot de confiture pouvait se comparer à ce que nous partageons tous les deux… c'est stupide de sa part, elle veut t'acheter avec ses sucreries, et, euh… elle a dit que c'était ta douceur préférée, comme si je ne savais pas ça et…

- Mais tu ne le savais pas. Répliqua le blond avec un sourire sarcastique.

Harry se sentit rougir. Parfois Drago était trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'elle m'a provoqué, je l'ai vu je te dis et tu vas devoir me faire confiance, parce que c'est moi qui suis avec toi, sauf si tu préfères être avec elle, bien sûr. Déjà que _Pansy_ connaît toutes tes friandises préférées, qu'elle parle de sexe sauvage en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et toi, en plus, tu fermes les yeux pour elle et… Harry s'interrompis quand il se rendit compte qu'il parlait tellement rapidement, qu'il en était essoufflé, et que Drago le regardait d'un air préoccupé.

- Potter… tu n'as pas bu une de tes propres potions à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que Rogue t'a obligé à le faire l'autre jour, mais c'est dangereux d'en faire une habitude, tu sais. Compte tenu, notamment de tes compétences en Potions.

Harry plissa les yeux. Retenant un commentaire sur le fait que Rogue l'avait obligé à boire sa potion digestive uniquement parce que Drago l'avait saboté, cela lui avait fait cracher des bulles de savon pendant le reste du cours. Ce jour là Harry avait visité toutes les toilettes réservées aux garçons, de Poudlard. Y compris quatre qui n'étaient pas indiquées sur la carte du maraudeur.

- Non, je… Ecoute, je m'excuse, d'accord ? Demanda le Gryffondor, une idée surgissant dans son esprit. Oui, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il était inquiet parce qu'il pensait que Drago embrassait les yeux ouverts. Mais Ron avait pu se tromper. Il avait pu se méprendre à cause de la lumière, de la distance ou quelque-chose comme ça. L'unique façon d'en être certain était de s'en rendre compte par lui-même.

Harry lança un sourire qu'il jugeait sensuel au Serpentard, qui fronça les sourcils et continua de lui faire face.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Redemanda Drago.

- Bien sûr… Harry fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de lui, faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse du blond, qui haussa les sourcils. Il déposa un premier doux baiser dans le cou de Drago pour ensuite continuer jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux avant de l'embrasser, et il entendit, heureux, Drago pousser un gémissement de contentement.

Harry se laissa presque distraire, se laissant emporter par la douceur des lèvres de Drago et la façon intéressante qu'il avait d'explorer sa bouche, mais le brun avait une mission et il était bien décidé à l'accomplir. Il pencha la tête pour améliorer son champ de vision, et discrètement commença à ouvrir un œil, lentement, pour ne pas rompre le baiser. Ses lunettes étaient bancales sur son nez et il avait du mal à distinguer les traits du visage de Drago d'aussi près, surtout que le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de cligner des yeux. C'était étrange d'embrasser les yeux ouverts. Peut-être devait-il tenter de les ouvrir un peu plus ou peut-être que ça serait mieux s'il ouvrait les deux.

Mais, à cet instant, Drago cessa le baiser et s'éloigna.

- Potter… Dit le blond, d'une voix préoccupée. Dis-moi la vérité, tu as encore testé ta potion digestive, n'est-ce pas ? Ou pire, celle de Londubat.

- Hein ? Demanda Harry, confus. _Et merde, il avait été si près d'avoir sa réponse. _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal au ventre maintenant ? Viens, Pomfresh doit avoir quelque-chose pour ça.

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ton visage… Drago leva le bras pour pointer son doigt sur Harry. Je sais que j'embrasse très bien, alors ça ne peut être qu'un mal de ventre. Tu peux me le dire, cette fois je ne demanderai à personne de prendre des photos de ta tête pour les envoyer à la Gazette, je le jure sur la mémoire de mon grand-père Poufsouffle. Ajouta-t-il, sa main posé solennellement sur sa poitrine.

- Tes grands-parents étaient tous à Serpentard, Malefoy ! Marmonna Harry, exaspéré.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Répondit Drago avec un sourire innocent, alors qu'il le tirait par la main jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ce n'est qu'après que Pomfresh l'ait obligé à prendre deux potions pour l'estomac et à se reposer pendant une demi-heure, que Harry se résigna, si Drago avait remarqué les contorsions qu'il faisait avec son visage, c'était parce qui lui-même avait gardé les yeux ouverts.

_Définitivement_, Harry Potter avait un problème.

-X-

Il s'était passé quatre jours – marqués en rouge, sur son inséparable calendrier de chevet – et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa brillante idée de suggérer à Drago de se bander les yeux lors de leur dernier rendez-vous, dans la Salle sur Demande, eut pour résultat d'offenser le Serpentard, demandant à Harry quel type de Gryffondor idiot pensait-il qu'il était, pour faire ce genre de chose. Harry fut blesser qu'il dénigre ainsi sa maison de cœur et ils finirent par échanger, cris, jurons et bousculades avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, comme des fous. Mais à ce moment là, Harry était bien trop occupé par une autre partie de l'anatomie de Drago, pour se rappeler de regarder si celui-ci avait gardé les yeux ouverts pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Hermione, avec toute sa perspicacité, remarqua que quelque-chose tracassait son ami, probablement en raison d'une série de retenue que le Gryffondor avait obtenu pour avoir jeté un maléfice (jamais sans raison, selon lui) à certaines personnes qui se pavanaient à côté de Drago. Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville n'avaient pas besoin d'être extralucide pour comprendre que Harry avait un problème.

Peut-être que cela avait quelque-chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils avaient été réveillé aux aurores, par le Gryffondor qui volait en cercle sur son Eclair de Feu, en plein milieu de la chambre. Harry avaient été distrait quelques instants, trop occupé à se repasser la liste des personnes qui avaient un peu trop regardé Drago la veille, quand il reprit ses esprits, il se dirigeait déjà tout droit sur les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Seamus.

Par chance, personne ne fut blessé, sauf si l'on prenait en compte l'orgueil de Harry. Parce que Dean, Seamus et Neville, n'acceptèrent pas très bien l'excuse prétextant qu'il avait simplement passé la nuit à réfléchir – c'était pourtant évident, il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour se remettre les idées en place, que de voler un peu –. Ils ne furent satisfaits que lorsque Ron inventa une histoire, disant que Hermione avait mentionné un symptôme de somnambulisme très commun aux héros intrépides, qui avait triomphé d'un Mage Noir. Ron marmonna quelque-chose contre les "sombres idiots" qui semaient la pagaille dans la tête de son meilleur ami et cacha l'Eclair de feu de Harry pour qu'il dorme une bonne fois pour toute.

Ron avait exagéré, conclu Harry – qui avait du mal à se remettre de la séparation forcée avec son balai bien-aimé – alors qu'il entendait, sans l'écouter, Rogue qui donnait des explications sur la potion du jour. Il tenta même de lire les instructions sur le tableau noir, mais avant de parvenir à la deuxième ligne, son attention fut détourner par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

- Professeur, excusez mon retard, mais je sors tout juste de l'infirmerie.

Pansy Parkinson avait encore quelques marques sur le visage, mais sa peau paressait avoir retrouvé sa couleur naturelle. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il la vit adresser un petit sourire à Drago, qui écarta la chaise à côté de lui, pour que la jeune fille s'y installe. A cet instant précis, Harry se maudit d'avoir décidé de passer l'heure près de Ron et Hermione pour tenter de se concentrer sur le cours – ce qui était très, _très_ difficile quand Drago Malefoy lui faisait du pied toutes les cinq minutes.

Mais qui se souciait d'un cours de potion ridicule, alors que Pansy Parkinson se penchait, de façon très suggestive, sur son petit ami qui n'avait pas l'air ne serait-ce qu'un peu ébranlé par cela ? Même le fait que Rogue attendait impatiemment le moindre faux pas de sa part pour retirer tous les points de Gryffondor, ne lui paressait pas aussi grave que ça.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et fut empêcher de maudire l'autre cruche sur plusieurs générations, par Hermione qui choisi ce moment exact pour se planter devant lui et commença à regrouper le matériel nécessaire à la potion que Rogue venait d'expliquer. Harry savait choisir ses batailles. Mages Noires mégalomanes, oui, il pouvait vaincre. Mais une Hermione Granger déterminée à expliquer un cours était tout simplement trop coriace pour lui.

Le Gryffondor fit semblant de s'intéresser aux explications de Hermione alors qu'il tendait le cou – d'une façon qui aurait fait mourir d'envie à la tante Pétunia – pour espionner ce que Drago faisait. Le blond affichait un sourire narquois typiquement Serpentard, peut-être même trop, à son amie, alors qu'il faisait léviter quelque-chose en direction du chaudron de Neville. Parkinson pouvait à peine contenir son excitation pendant qu'elle parlait – ou plutôt, _insultait_ – ce pauvre Neville, tentant visiblement de détourner son attention, pour qu'il ne remarque pas ce que faisait Drago.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le contenu du chaudron de Neville ne se mette à bouillir et ne couvre le pauvre Gryffondor d'une substance jaune, qui fit gonfler son corps progressivement. Après avoir observé, avec beaucoup de plaisir, la tête de Neville grossir à la vitesse d'un Scroutt à pétard catapulté par Hagrid, Rogue l'envoya à l'infirmerie, non sans avoir retiré cinquante points à Gryffondor, évidement. Hermione marmonna que c'était injuste, Ron pesta contre "ces maudits Serpentard, corrupteur de meilleurs amis", mais Harry ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de Drago et Parkinson, pliés de rire. Le brun fronça les sourcils face à cette scène. Cela ne l'amusait pas du tout, surtout que Drago riait tellement que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux _fermés_.

Lorsque Neville parvint enfin à passer la porte – sa tête avait tellement gonflée, qu'il devait avancer en rampant, sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentard – Rogue ordonna à ses élèves de se remettre à leur potion et de se pencher sur les ingrédients nécessaires à sa réalisation. Au même moment, Parkinson leva la main, laissant échapper un soupir calculateur, elle déclara qu'en raison de son fragile état de santé, elle ne pourrait effectuer les tâches seule. Avec un signe de tête, Rogue répondit :

- Drago, s'il-vous-plait, aidez Miss Parkinson, d'accord ?

Le blond hocha rapidement la tête, et approcha sa chaise, encore un peu plus, de la jeune fille. Rogue donna pour cela vingt points de plus à Serpentard pour _"la grande bonté de Mr Malefoy" _et Harry serra le poing pour frapper sur la table, si fort, qu'à l'exception de Ron et Hermione, tous les Gryffondor sursautèrent.

La situation empira quand Drago commença à séparer les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion, discutant gaiement avec Parkinson, il distilla ensuite le sang de chauve-souris dans le chaudron et porta à ébullition les ongles de dragon – Harry lui bouillait tellement qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Drago ne l'aidait jamais à faire ses potions, sauf si c'était pour les saboter. Comment le blond osait-il être aussi attentionné envers Parkinson ? C'était tout simplement inadmissible.

Dans un moment de profonde horreur, Harry se demanda si Drago fermerait les yeux pour embrasser Pansy Parkinson, il sentit un filet de sueur ruisseler sur son front, avant de se souvenir que Drago Malefoy était parfaitement gay, merci bien, loués soient Merlin, Godric et Salazar. L'espace d'une seconde, il considéra que peut-être, Drago se montrait simplement gentil avec une camarade, que le Gryffondor qu'il était avait mit dans cet état. Il allait, de ce fait, presque se remettre à la préparation de sa potion, quand ses yeux lui montrèrent quelque-chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir.

_Drago Malefoy entrain de décortiquer les racines de Pansy Parkinson._

Harry sentit son corps se tendre, mais pas dans le sens agréable de la chose. Ses bras s'alourdirent, et soudain, il lui sembla que ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Pris au piège, il regardait dans un silence perturbant, Parkinson tendre une racine à Drago, pour qu'il l'épluche avec les mains. Et comme Harry le savait si bien, le blond était très attentif à ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains. Mais il ne paressait pas le moins du monde empressé. Il retira la peau avec beaucoup de précaution, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une trace, murmurant quelque-chose pour lui-même… et… et… oh, quelle horreur,voilà qu'_il fermait même ses putains de yeux_. Parkinson faisait des grands sourires à Drago, captivée, certainement entrain d'imaginer ce que ces mains, si belles et si habilles, pourraient faire entre quatre murs.

Inévitablement, en bon Gryffondor défenseur des faibles et des opprimés, Harry ne pouvait permettre des actes aussi libidineux en publique. Principalement si ses actes incluaient Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, dans la même phrase. Peu importe s'il y avait une racine entre eux deux. Cette briseuse de ménage devait apprendre à rester à sa place. Harry devait agir – et agit.

Il ne pensait pas que Drago prendrait la défense de Parkinson. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très Gryffondor de sa part d'attaquer une pauvre fille convalescente à coups de poings (il avait oublié sa baguette dans son chaudron, qui explosa sur un Ron Weasley très irrité) et d'essayer de lui enfoncer la tête dans un bocal de limaces mortes. Après tout, les limaces étaient innocentes et ce n'était pas de leur faute, si Pansy Parkinson était une profiteuse sans scrupule et si Drago Malefoy embrassait les yeux ouverts.

Le problème de Harry Potter ne se résolu pas plus quand Drago et lui tombèrent emmêlés sur le sol du cachot, bousculant quelques chaudrons et plusieurs personnes pas suffisamment intelligentes pour se retirer de leur chemin. Mais ce fut bien pire quand Rogue attendit qu'ils terminent leur "scène de ménage" – Harry avait un œil au beurre noir et il aurait certainement des bosses sur le crâne très bientôt et il était peu probable que Drago ait encore une côte intacte ou qu'il puisse remettre ses cheveux en place de si tôt – pour annoncer que Gryffondor venait de perdre cinquante points et que Harry venait de gagner une semaine de retenues.

Mais les choses auraient pu être pires. Harry, par exemple, aurait pu être encore conscient après le dernier coup de poing que Drago lui administra, et se rendre compte que lorsqu'il se massait le poignet, le blond fermait les yeux.

-X-

- … j'ai déjà demandé à Pomfresh, mais elle dit qu'elle ne voit aucun rapport entre le changement de comportement de Harry et un possible retour de Voldemort. Elle a dit que nous nous préoccupons trop et que nous devons lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la situation. Il entendit la voix de Hermione, au loin et ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnaissait l'endroit juste d'après le plafond. L'infirmerie de Poudlard, sa vieille et inséparable compagne.

- C'est de la faute de Malefoy. Je suis certain qu'il est impliqué là dedans d'une quelconque façon, cet imbécile à dû jeter un sort à Harry sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Ron. _Bien sûr_. Harry se demanda s'il devait prévenir ses amis, qui parlaient derrière les rideaux de son lit, qu'il était réveillé. Hmmmmm… peut-être que non. Ecouter un peu ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

- Soit raisonnable, Ron. Harry pouvait clairement voir l'image de Hermione entrain de rouler des yeux. _Ah, l'amour_. Je pense… je pense que Harry est simplement jaloux.

- Quoi ! Hurla Ron indigné, faisant échos aux pensées de Harry. Oh s'il-te-plait, Hermione ! Maintenant c'est toi qui n'es pas raisonnable. Continua le roux, et Harry hocha la tête, d'accord avec son ami. _Jaloux, lui ? Elle était bonne celle-là._

- Ron… toi-même tu as dit que Harry était très étrange ces derniers temps, que même pendant la guerre il n'était pas comme ça. Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas chez lui, c'est évident. Tu as bien vu le sort qu'il a lancé à Parkinson ce week-end et la façon dont il l'a attaqué, aujourd'hui, pendant le cours de potions. Sans oublier les menaces qu'il a proférer à Zabini, simplement parce qu'il a dit que Malefoy "volait bien". Zabini, Ron. Le petit ami _hétérosexuel_ de ta sœur.

- Et bien…

Ron semblait réfléchir, et Harry considéra qu'il était normal de ne pas accepter les éloges que faisait Zabini, sur la façon de voler de son petit ami. Parce qu'il était évident qu'une personne qui prêtait trop d'attention à Drago, était forcément quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas à la vie.

- Et bien… tenté de jeter un sort à Flitwick seulement parce qu'il avait donné deux points à Serpentard parce Malefoy avait donné une bonne raison, m'a semblé un peu exagéré en effet.

Harry fronça le nez. Ca lui semblait exagéré, parce que Ron n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont Flitwick avait jugé Drago de haut en bas avant de donner les deux points. En plus, il avait simplement voulu s'exercer au mouvement de baguette du nouveau sortilège qu'ils apprenaient.

- Je me demande juste _par quoi_ tout cela a pu commencer. Dit Hermione d'un ton pensif. Malefoy est toujours un crétin, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il donnait des raisons à Harry d'être aussi inquiet. Quelque-chose a dû se passer pour qu'il soit comme ça… quelque chose doit être à l'origine de tout. Depuis combien de temps Harry est-il ainsi ? Une, deux semaines, il me semble ?

Il y eu un blanc, comme s'ils évaluaient la question, et Harry se sentit offensé d'être le sujet de conversation de ses amis. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque-chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il allait parfaitement bien et était tout à fait maître de lui. Sérieusement.

- C'est vrai. Il est étrange depuis le jour où je les ai surpris tous les deux, collés, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais surpris Harry et Malefoy en train de se tripoter, et que je n'étais pas parti en courant… Dit enfin Ron, sa voix tremblante, comme s'il ne paressait pas apprécier de se souvenir de cette scène.

- D'accord… affirma Hermione, songeuse. Il s'est passé quelque-chose de différent ce jour là ? A part le fait que tu ne sois pas parti en courant, bien sûr ?

- Non, pas que je me souvienne.

- Vraiment ? Aucune phrase ambiguë, aucun geste différent, aucun commentaire ? Insista son amie.

- Non, non… A moins que… Et bien… La voix de Ron semblait quelque peu hésitante. Il y a bien quelque-chose… Euh…

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione, visiblement curieuse.

- C'est que… en y repensant… je pense que… que peut-être Harry à pu être perturbé par un quelque-chose que je lui ai dit.

- Ron, tu n'as pas suggéré que Harry était sous l'influence d'un sortilège d'Imperium à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, bien que je pense que ce n'est pas une option à écarter, Hermione. Mais… bien, j'ai seulement… je lui ai seulement demandé si… si ça ne le dérangeait pas que Malefoy… euh… embrasselesyeuxouverts.

- De quoi ? Demanda Hermione. Harry se redressa tellement vite sur le lit que si ses os avaient eu une bouche, ils auraient hurlé de douleur. Comment Ron pouvait-il raconter ça à tout le monde ? Quel genre de meilleur ami était-il ?

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais heureux de savoir ça, d'accord ? J'étais uniquement partie à sa recherche et je suis tombé sur eux, je n'ai pas demandé à voir Malefoy avec ces yeux de chouette, _écarquillés_, pendant qu'il aspirait les poumons de Harry. J'ai juste trouvé cela bizarre, je te jure !

- Oh Ron… Hermione poussa un soupir las. Alors ce n'est pas étonnant que Harry soit ainsi. Il a dû penser qu'il y avait un problème dans leur couple.

Harry fronça les sourcils, irrité que Hermione puisse lire aussi facilement en lui, il n'était pourtant pas aussi prévisible.

- C'est évident qu'il y a un problème dans leur… leur cou-cou-cou-ple, parce que cinquante pour cent _de ça_, se nomme Drago Malefoy

Harry pu clairement imaginer le regard meurtrier que Hermione lança au roux avant de répondre.

- Et évidement, tu lui as conseillé de faire quelque-chose pour ça ?

- Bien sûr que non. Dit Ron, offensé. Hermione, peux-tu réellement m'imaginer, moi, donnant des conseils amoureux à Harry par rapport à Malefoy ?

Harry acquiesça de nouveau en silence, se souvenant d'une expérience embarrassante qui s'était passée quelques mois plutôt, quand Ron avait dit qu'en tant que meilleurs amis, il devrait pouvoir parler de tout, mais qu'il était tout de même raisonnable d'éviter de mentionner _la vie sexuelle_ de Harry, cela pourrait faire vomir ou s'évanouir le roux.

Après quelques minutes, le très courageux Ron, pour briser le silence, avait demandé à Harry, si le sexe avec Malefoy était bien, au point de le convaincre de renoncer complètement aux femmes. Harry avait tenté de lui expliquer, mais ne parvint à aligner beaucoup de phrases avant de se mettre bégayer. Et le visage et les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Après cet incident, ils décidèrent, particulièrement fier d'eux, ne de plus jamais parler de ça et tout avait été parfait depuis ce jour.

- Evidement, je te comprends. Mais nous devons trouver un moyen d'aider Harry, Ron, parce que têtu comme il est, ça ne va pas être facile de lui retirer cette idée de la tête. Viens, profitons qu'il dorme pour aller à la bibliothèque, je suis certaine que nous trouverons un livre qui pourra nous aider.

Harry entendit ses deux amis s'éloigner et soupira, irrité. Ron et Hermione prenait cela trop au sérieux, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler. En plus, ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait besoin d'aide, c'était les malheureux qui osaient se mettre entre Drago et lui. D'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione semblait prêter beaucoup trop d'attention aux histoires de cœur de Harry, et ce n'était pas bon signe. Cela ne pouvait que signifier, qu'eux aussi s'intéressaient au blond, il était préférable que le brun garde les yeux bien ouverts.

_Sans mauvais jeu de mots. _

Harry ne saurait expliquer comment, mais après ça, les choses empirèrent. Enormément. Parce que même s'il avait fait amende honorable auprès de Drago après le cours de potions, le blond semblait avoir deviné que le simple fait de demander à Zabini de lui faire passer les œufs au bacon, lors du petit déjeuner, lui ferait perdre son calme.

Et ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Drago passa tout le week-end à être extrêmement gentil – dans les limites d'un Malefoy – avec toute et n'importe quelle personne qui croisait son chemin. Harry aurait pu penser que ceci était un changement positif dans le comportement du blond. Mais il avait été trop occupé à se demander, pourquoi diable, Neville faisait cette tête quand Drago lui demanda l'heure – et en plus de ça, le remercia quand il reçu la réponse tremblante du Gryffondor - ou à tenter de découvrir une façon de faire exploser Seamus, à la force de la pensée, après que l'irlandais ait fait remarquer que Drago avait coupé ses cheveux, ou encore, à chercher un moyen de se calmer, quand il se rendit compte que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas quitter un seul instant le blond des yeux, durant le souper de dimanche.

Harry passa une nuit de plus sans parvenir à dormir, son cerveau cogitant furieusement – ce qui, à certains moment de sa vie, ne s'était pas révélé être une bonne chose. Le Gryffondor _devait_ faire comprendre à son petit- ami, que c'était agréable d'embrasser les yeux fermés. Déjà que l'idée (géniale, selon lui) des yeux bandés n'avait pas fonctionné, il devait donc élaborer une seconde stratégie.

En ce moment, Harry n'arrivait à penser à autre chose qu'au fait que Drago l'embrassait les yeux ouverts. Il serait même prêt à prendre une photo et l'envoyer à la Gazette pour qu'il la publie en première page, agrandie, avec une légende disant que leur relation était authentique, sincère et attentionnée. Non seulement, ce serait un message promettant une mort lente et douloureuse à quiconque tournerait autour du Serpentard, mais aussi une preuve imagée et irréfutable que Drago Malefoy était à lui. A lui, à lui, à lui, juste à lui et à personne d'autre. Devait-il faire un dessin pour que tout le monde comprenne ?

Encouragé par des pensées aussi douces et délicates, Harry s'endormit finalement, serrant son oreiller – avec tant de force, que quelques plûmes volèrent dans la chambre.

Les idées de Harry semblaient plus clair le lendemain matin, pendant qu'il mangeait une part de tarte au caramel, attendant que Drago apparaisse dans la Grande Salle. Les autres Gryffondor déjà éveillés, étaient étrangement regroupés à l'autre bout de la table. Harry trouva très gentil, de leur part, de laisser autant d'espace pour que Drago et lui puissent avoir un peu d'intimité pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. La loyauté entre Gryffondor était infaillible, se dit-il en prenant une autre bouchée de tarte, alors qu'il lui sembla entendre des mots comme "psychotique", "parano" et "pire qu'un veela jaloux" dans plusieurs conversations. De qui pouvaient-ils parler ? Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers les chuchotements, les gens se taisaient et se contentaient de lui sourire en lui faisant un petit signe nerveux.

Mais ce qui comptait était que le brun se sentait finalement soulagé, car pendant qu'il prenait son bain, le matin là, il avait trouvé la solution à son problème. En fait, c'était assez évident. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Drago avait grandi dans une maison de maître, habitué à être gâté par ses parents et à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Il était donc clair, que s'il se comportait de cette étrange façon, c'était pour attirer l'attention de Harry.

Et c'est ce que Harry allait faire – lui donner toute l'attention possible, ne pas le quitter d'une semelle et assouvir tous désirs, jusqu'à ce que Drago se sente suffisamment en sécurité et choyé pour fermer les yeux en l'embrassant.

Avec un immense soupir de bonheur, Harry mangea le dernier morceau de tarte et afficha son plus beau sourire quand le blond entra dans la Grande Salle, prêt à mettre son nouveau plan en action.

Et si cette fois ça ne fonctionnait pas, il avait toujours la possibilité de lancer au sortilège de conjonctivite au blond sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-X-

- _Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée en fait._ Admit Harry, en silence, un peu plus tard, alors qu'il portait son sac et celui de Drago en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, où ils avaient l'intention d'étudier avec Ron et Hermione. Passer la journée avec Drago ne signifiait pas se transformer en son esclave personnel, mais il devait observer la façon dont le blond se comportait avec les autres.

Harry avait perdu le compte du nombre de personnes à qui il avait jeté un maléfice, jusque là. Si ça continuait comme ça, il devrait rester à Poudlard un an de plus, après la fin de sa scolarité, uniquement pour effectuer toutes les retenues qu'il avait récolté (sans compter celles qu'il aurait dû recevoir, si on avait découvert tous ses méfaits, évidemment). Il ne comprenait pas très bien l'apparent besoin pathologique, de Drago, d'être au centre des attentions. Pour l'amour de Merlin, il avait même proposé aux Serpentard de troisième année de les aider pour leur devoir de potions, un peu plus tôt, dans la salle commune. Harry avait dû se contrôler pour ne pas envoyer à l'infirmerie, un petit groupe de gamines idiotes, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de soupirer à chaque fois que le blond ouvrait la bouche. Et Drago, au lieu de les remettre à leur place, élargissait son sourire et continuait ses explications, comme si de rien n'était.

Il fut grandement soulagé quand la séance d'étude prit fin, plus tôt que prévu, puisque Malefoy, étant un Malefoy, il s'était fait un plaisir de saboter les instructions de la leçon qu'il enseignait, et les troisième année avaient fini par ingérer un laxatif au lieu d'une potion de gaité. Alors que les malheureux couraient vers les toilettes les plus proches, la salle commune entière explosa de rire, et Harry dû faire appel à toute sa maîtrise lorsque les autres vinrent complimenter Drago à coups d'accolades, de petites tapes dans le dos, de poignées de mains, et, _oh_, de baisers sur la joue.

Quand Harry arriva finalement à la bibliothèque à l'heure convenue avec Ron et Hermione, il était à bout de nerfs. Drago semblait vouloir le tester et d'autre part, Ron et Hermione agissaient également de façon étrange, depuis la conversation que le Gryffondor avait entendue à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur Drago – Principalement Ron, qui suivait le Serpentard comme son ombre, partout où il allait. Harry ne voulait pas se méfier de son meilleur ami, mais le roux ne lui laissait pas tellement le choix.

Ce serait agréable de passer un moment tranquille dans le calme de la bibliothèque, pensait le Gryffondor, saluant ses amis de la main et s'asseyant à côté de Drago. Il ouvrit un livre et fit semblant d'être absorbé par sa lecture pour pouvoir espionner pendant que les autres étudiaient. Quand il fut certain que l'intégrité physique du blond ne courrait aucun danger, il se pencha enfin sur sa leçon de défense contre les forces du mal. Les heures passèrent dans une absolue tranquillité, jusqu'à ce que…

- Weasley, rends-toi utile et donne moi un coup de main.

Les paroles de Drago résonnèrent, comme la cloche d'une église sonnant les douze coups de minuit, dans la tête de Harry. Le Serpentard venait de quitter le confort de sa chaise auprès de lui, pour aller chercher un livre, sur le chemin du retour, il se pencha du côté de la table, où Ron lisait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Hermione. Le blond tendit le bras vers le roux, qui le regardait comme s'il était un hippogriffe à deux têtes.

Harry sentait les veines de ses tempes palpiter. Comment, comment, C-O-M-M-E-N-T Drago pouvait-il demander de l'aide à Ron, alors que lui, son dévoué petit ami, était juste à côté ? Le brun serra les poings, alors que Drago se penchait un peu plus vers le roux.

- Mon encrier ne veut pas s'ouvrir, Weasley. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai demandé à Harry de l'ouvrir, il a renversé la moitié de l'encre sur moi. Tu t'en moques, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Hermione, Ron prit l'encrier des mains de Drago, qui ferma les yeux en remerciements – c'est à ce moment là que Harry toussa et se souvint de respirer – hésitant, il força le couvercle, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement, déversant de l'encre noir sur le roux.

Dans les dix secondes qui suivirent, une succession d'événements se déroulèrent devant tous les occupants de la bibliothèque, mais la plupart n'y prêtèrent attention que lorsque Hermione se mit à crier et agiter sa baguette. Harry fut retenu par deux mains invisibles qui l'empêchèrent de se jeter sur Ron, entièrement recouvert d'encre, et Drago fit apparaître une serviette de toilette de couleur verte.

- Harry, contrôle-toi.

- Je-me-CONTRÔLE ! Hurla Harry qui tentait de se délivrer des deux mains qui le tiraient en arrière. Et _toi_, arrête de le regarder !

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent quand le roux comprit que Harry s'adressait à lui. Il ne fut pas aider par Drago, qui avait choisi ce moment exact pour s'approcher de lui à nouveau, lui tendant la serviette, _souriant_. Ricanant, serait une description plus adaptée, mais à cet instant, Harry n'était pas en état de s'en rendre compte.

- Potter, arrête de grincer des dents. Ce bruit me dérange. Et tu vas finir par faire un anévrisme, si tu continues à t'énerver de cette façon. Franchement. Recommanda Drago.

Ron se mit à grogner, quand la serviette que lui avait donné le Serpentard eu l'inverse de l'effet désiré, et lieu d'absorber l'encre, elle l'étala un peu plus. Harry arrêta de se débattre et regarda Drago comme si une corne lui était poussée au milieu du front.

- _Franchement ?_ Franchement ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être entrain de faire tous les deux ? Le brun serra les dents un peu plus.

- Harry. Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui tenta de ramener son ami à la raison. Ecoute ce que je te dis. Lui c'est Ron. Et lui c'est Malefoy. _Non_. Simplement, non.

- Harry. Dit Ron perdu entre crainte et horreur, incapable de concevoir l'idée que…

- Allons, Potter. Tu ne peux pas être jaloux d'un miséreux comme Weasley ! Se moqua Drago en faisant disparaître la serviette.

- Parfaite…ment. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Malefoy ? Ron fit un pas rapide vers Drago et l'attrapa par le col. Harry sentit les mains invisibles le tenir un peu plus fort. Hermione avait renforcé son sortilège.

- Et bien, et bien, je ne te pensais pas aussi _rapide_, Weasley, je vais même finir par te confondre avec Potter un de ces jours. Se moqua Drago. Les Gryffondor sont tous aussi long à la détente ?

Hermione roula les yeux et força Ron à lâcher le Serpentard, avant de faire un mouvement de baguette pour nettoyer les vêtements du roux.

- Harry, tu n'as pas encore comprit que Malefoy cherche à te provoquer ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Hermione soupira. Ron hocha la tête et regarda Drago comme s'il était responsable de tous les malheurs du monde. Et pour dire vrai, à cet instant, il l'était. Le blond, pourtant, prit un air offensé, après avoir lancé un regard courroucé à Hermione, qui eu l'impression d'entendre les mots "sang de bourbe" flotter dans l'air.

- Comment peux-tu croire ça, Harry ? Drago avait dit cela sur un ton malheureux qui aurait uniquement trompé un enfant de cinq ans, mais c'était plus ou moins l'âge mental de Harry à cet instant. Simplement parce que je suis un Serpentard, vous pensez que je suis toujours entrain de comploter, de manipuler… que je calcule et prémédite tout ce que je fais. _Quand_ est-ce que je vous ai donné une raison, de penser ça de moi ? Dit-il dramatiquement et s'empressant de continuer, avant que, Ron et Hermione qui avait ouvert la bouche, ne puissent répondre. Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en moi !

Même Mme Pince s'était arrêté pour écouter le discours de Drago Malefoy, qui croisa les bras et baissa la tête comme s'il était profondément blessé. Ou peut-être pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. En silence, tout le monde vit Malefoy tourner le dos au trio et sortir sans un regard en arrière. Puis, toute la bibliothèque tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de Harry.

Celui qui aurait prêté attention au blond aurait pu voir un petit sourire victorieux se former sur son visage, mais tous sans exception, était occupé à regarder Harry dire à Ron et à Hermione, qui s'il les attrapait, ils auraient, eux aussi, de gros problèmes.

Le mardi, Ron et Hermione ne parlèrent pas à Harry, tout comme Drago, qui prenait son petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentard et qui ne lui lança pas un regard de la matinée. Seul, sans petit-ami et sans amis, Harry se dirigea vers son premier cours, se demandant, s'il n'avait pas eu tord.

Il était évident que tout le monde était contre leur relation. Même ses amis, il ne pouvait simplement pas le croire ! Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas été enthousiasmé pour le couple Potter-Malefoy, mais Harry n'aurait jamais pensé une chose comme ça, surtout venant d'eux. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se sortir de la tête la façon dont Drago était sortit de la bibliothèque, la veille.

_Était-ce pour cette raison que Drago n'embrassait pas les yeux fermés ? N'était-il pas satisfait de leur relation ou avait-il peur de se rendre compte que Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance ? _

Harry devait faire quelque-chose. Il devait aller voir Drago et lui présenter ses excuses, lui expliquer que ce n'était rien de cela. Mais avant, Harry avait une retenue à effectuer, et il sentit une rage incontrôlable monter en lui en pensant à cette bande d'abrutis qui allait tourner autour de Drago pendant son absence.

Rogue avait envoyé Harry à l'infirmerie pour nettoyer les pots de chambre sans l'aide de la magie, mais en raison d'une surpopulation de Serpentard de troisième année, Pomfresh l'en dispensa. Le maître des potions emmena Harry dans sa salle de classe, où il le fit réorganiser ses armoires à potions, il devait les changer de flacons et nettoyer les étagères, sans renverser une seule goutte, ou il identifierait lui-même le contenu des flacons. Sans regarder les étiquettes.

Le changement de fonction ne dérangea pas Harry, bien au contraire, il en fut très satisfait, car il savait que Drago devait passer, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, pour donner au professeur Rogue, la rédaction qu'il n'avait pas rendu lors du cours de potions. Avant de fermer la porte, Rogue lui recommanda de faire attention aux vapeurs de potions, _"se serait dommage de gaspiller des potions aussi rare par votre faute"._

Harry se concentra sur cette tâche pendant les heures qui suivirent, désirant terminer cela rapidement, pour pouvoir parler avec Drago, quand celui-ci apparaitrait. Il arrivait presque au bout quand il fit tombé un flacon, qui roula sous la table, heureusement, sans se casser. Jurant pour lui-même, le Gryffondor se baissa et rampa sous la table à la recherche du fugitif. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Drago arrivait. Le brun releva la tête et se cogna au rebord de la table, avec tant de force qu'il pu voir plusieurs constellations avant que sa vue ne redevienne normale. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, que le Serpentard entrait déjà dans la salle, riant aux éclats. Immédiatement, Harry comprit que Drago n'était pas seul.

- … sérieusement Pansy, tu aurais dû voir leur tête ! Weasley était si rouge que je pensais qu'il allait exploser. C'était hilarant ! Racontait Drago, qui avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à parler tellement il riait.

- Oh mon Dieu, Drago, je n'y crois pas que j'ai raté ça. Répondit Parkinson, pleurant à moitié de rire. Et en plein milieu de la bibliothèque ! Quel jeu de maître ! Potter te mange dans la main.

- Je te l'avais bien dit. Je te l'avais dit que si je commençais à l'embrasser les yeux ouverts et laissait un idiot sans jugeote comme Weasley, nous voir, le balafré deviendrait fou. _Gryffondor_. Si tourmenté. Si prévisible. Si noble et occupé à sauver le monde qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas, si quelqu'un venait à lancer une révolution sous son nez. La voix de Drago avait prit un ton de mépris, réservé tout particulièrement aux discussions sur les Gryffondor, les moldus ou les Weasley.

- Aller, maintenant je veux mon argent, j'ai remporté le pari avec les honneurs, je l'ai rendu jaloux, même de mon ombre, il a attaqué la moitié de l'école et s'est disputé avec ses deux fidèles écuyers. Zabini et Nott m'ont déjà payé, Crabbe et Goyle aussi. Et ne manque plus que Greengrass et toi.

Harry plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes et son sang se mit à bouillir de colère. Il avait été prit pour un idiot devant l'école tout entière. Il s'était brouillé avec ses deux meilleurs amis et avait reçu plus de retenue que son père et Sirius avaient dû en avoir pendant leurs sept années à Poudlard. Oh, Malefoy allait payer. Il se cogna la tête une fois de plus avant de parvenir à sortir de dessous la table, furieux.

- Je te payerai chéri, avec plaisir. Tu l'as mérité. Oh, qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour avoir pu voir la tête de Potter…

- Je pense que cela a été la chose la plus drôle que…

- DRAGO MALEFOY ! Cria Harry à plein poumons quand il fut debout, autant Drago que Parkinson frissonnèrent et pâlirent considérablement avant de se tourner dans sa direction. Drago écarquilla les yeux et fit deux pas en arrière, sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait lentement alors qu'il avalait sa salive avec difficultés.

- Harry ? Dit-il faiblement, souriant sans conviction. Tu ne devais pas effectuer ta retenue à l'infirmerie ?

Les narines de Harry se dilatèrent et son visage rougit de rage alors qu'il avançait, d'un air décidé, vers son petit-ami. Les étagères, autour, se mirent à vaciller et les lumières à clignoter. Drago fit un pas de plus en arrière, cherchant Parkinson de la main.

- Wow, je pense que je vais y aller. On se reparle plus tard, d'accord Drago ? Je vais… je dois… Murmura Parkinson avant de sortir de la salle en courant. Drago essaya de la suivre, mais Harry fut plus rapide et l'attrapa à l'épaule par son pull-over. Il le retourna face à lui et referma la porte avec le corps du blond. On entendit les côtes de Drago frapper contre le bois. Le Serpentard avait les yeux _fermés,_ anticipant les coups.

- Tu es pressé, Drago _chéri_ ? Demanda le Gryffondor, la voix dangereusement basse.

- Euh… arrête Pot… Harry ! Ecoute, c'était juste une plaisanterie, d'accord ? Tu sais, pour rendre les choses plus… trépidantes. Alors que le blond tentait de garder son calme, sa voix tremblante le trahissait. Ou bien c'était uniquement le fait d'avoir Harry sur lui, pressant son corps contre une partie aussi accueillante que celle-ci.

- Oh. Harry esquissa un sourire qui n'attint pas ses yeux verts, ce qui fit trembler Drago un peu plus. Alors comme ça, les choses entre nous, n'ont pas été suffisamment _trépidantes_, pour toi ?

Drago baissa la tête, paressant, pour la première fois, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Ca ne dura pas longtemps. Il releva bientôt la tête, ses lèvres trahissant un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que j'admette, qu'en vérité, l'idée était de te faire tourner en bourrique, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond afficha son plus beau sourire, mais en voyant que Harry ne trouvait pas cela très drôle, il le ravala immédiatement.

- Me laisser me brouiller avec Ron et Hermione, m'empêcher de dormir pendant des jours, faire ça devant la moitié de l'école, simplement pour le plaisir de me voir devenir fou. C'était amusant Drago ?

Drago voulu répondre que oui, ça avait été fichtrement hilarant, et qu'il recommencerait sans hésiter. Mais, raisonnablement, il préféra garder le silence.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, Malefoy. Continua Harry à voix basse. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu agisses comme un putain de Serpentard à un moment ou un autre.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surprit par la direction que prenait la conversation.

- Ca a été jouissif de me provoquer ? Je suis sûr que oui. Mais tu sais quoi ? Nous pouvons être deux à jouer à ce jeu, Drago. Et nous savons parfaitement qui gagne _toujours_ à la fin.

Drago fronça le nez, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit avant de sentir les mains de Harry se poser sur sa taille, le maintenant pour ensuite capturer des lèvres en un baiser presque vulgaire. Harry avait conscience qu'il montrait sa force dans chacun de ses gestes. Sa langue ferme et chaude exigeait l'accès à la bouche du blond. Ses mains puissantes qui montaient et descendaient sur le corps de Drago, se posèrent sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser encore un peu plus.

Harry interrompis le baiser pour admirer un Drago Malefoy, les yeux fermés, la tête relâchée en arrière, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, haletant. Cette vision du blond aussi soumis et sans résistante, fit presque perdre au Gryffondor ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, mais ses moqueries résonnèrent avec la force d'un gong, dans sa tête. Non. Drago Malefoy avait été un garçon très vilain et il méritait un châtiment à la hauteur de ses méfaits.

- _Harry_…

Le brun utilisa une de ses mains pour tenir la nuque de Drago, et plaça l'autre autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Utilisant un peu plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire, Harry projeta le blond contre la table, renversant une demi-douzaine de flacon sur le sol. Drago poussa un gémissement étouffé quand il sentit le poids du Gryffondor sur son corps et il fut immédiatement dévorer par la bouche de Harry, exigeant la sienne une fois de plus.

Les yeux bien ouverts, Harry regardait l'expression de Drago se transformer progressivement. Son front légèrement plissé se relâcha un peu quand Harry desserra le nœud de la cravate verte et argent, le coin des lèvres du blond formaient un sourire quand les mains du Gryffondor dégrafèrent un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

- C'est ça que tu appelles un jeu, _Potter_ ? Drago sourit et passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, se penchant vers Harry dans le but de retirer la veste du brun.

Harry fut si rapide que le blond ne put voir le sourire prédateur se dessiner sur le visage du Gryffondor. En quelques instants, le brun avait inversé les positions, retournant Drago, le visage contre la table pour lui maintenir les poignets dans le dos.

Harry, encore entièrement habillé et prenant garde à ne pas tomber sur Drago, cambra son corps contre celui de son vis-à-vis, écoutant le blond gémir quand il sentit le métal froid de la fermeture éclair et des boutons des vêtements de Harry contre sa peau nue. L'autre main du brun descendit jusqu'à la taille de Drago, contournant et frôlant l'érection grandissante du blond. Drago réagit immédiatement au toucher, tentant de se libérer de la main qui tenait ses poignets. Harry esquissa un autre sourire et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du Serpentard pour murmurer :

- Je ne fais que commencer, _Malefoy_…

- Potter ! Cria Drago. Lâche-moi, ça n'a rien d'agréable. Siffla le Serpentard, le visage plaqué contre le bois.

- Vraiment ? La voix de Harry, loin d'être bienveillante, était sarcastique. Il me semble que quelqu'un ici est… Harry empoigna alors l'érection de Drago avec force, faisant gémir le blond. …entrain de se _tordre_ de rire, non ?

- Va te faire foutre, Potter ! Protesta le blond, haletant.

Cette fois, Harry laissa échapper un rire.

- Toi d'abord, Malefoy ! Dit-il alors qu'il appliquait une autre forte pression sur l'érection du blond, avant de l'abandonner. Il était déterminé à donner une bonne leçon à Drago, une de celles que l'on n'oublie jamais. Le Serpentard avait dépassé les bornes, maintenant c'était lui qui allait avoir un problème. Et un gros.

Sans libérer les bras de Drago, Harry tendit le pied pour approcher de lui la baguette du Serpentard, qui était tombé sur le sol avec ses vêtements. Après cela, il lança un sort pour maintenir les poignets de Drago, attachés dans son dos, laissant les mains libres au Gryffondor. Harry sentit le blond se tendre immédiatement.

- Oh, tu as peur, Malefoy. Tu as très peur. Le provoqua-t-il, posant la baguette du Serpentard sur la table pour commencer à se déshabiller, sans hâte, ses yeux rivés sur le blond, qui tourna la tête pour tenter de voir par-dessus son épaule.

Quand il fut complètement nu, Harry attrapa fermement la taille de son petit-ami avec ses deux mains, et d'un mouvement rapide, il baissa la tête pour tracer de sa langue, un chemin le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Il sentit Malefoy frémir et retenir un gémissement, souriant pour lui-même, il souffla sensuellement dans la nuque qu'il venait de gouter, et vit, satisfait, des petits frissons parcourir la peau de son amant.

Les muscles de Drago se détendaient sous ses mains, ce fut à ce moment qu'il mordit le blond dans le creux de son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

- Potter ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait indignée, mais qui ressemblait plus à un gémissement. Harry passa sa langue à l'endroit qu'il venait de mordre, pour ensuite parsemer de baisers le cou et le dos de Drago, qui s'arquait en arrière, pour garder l'équilibre.

Une main de Harry effleura le torse du Serpentard, pinçant ses petites pointes roses, pour ensuite courir vers son bas-ventre à la recherche de son érection. Le Gryffondor recommença à titiller lentement son petit-ami, le tenant toujours fermement par la taille, alors que le Serpentard tentait de bouger, incitant les caresses à accélérer leur rythme. La langue de Harry caressait maintenant le lobe de l'oreille de Drago, qui relâchait la tête en signe d'abandon, pour laisser toujours plus de place aux lèvres du Gryffondor.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus, pour que son érection, considérablement bien éveillée, caresse la peau de Drago, alors qu'il accélérait le rythme des mouvements de ses mains. Le Serpentard appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, les yeux fermés et renonçant à maintenir son impassibilité, il gémit bruyamment.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, enfiévré de le voir si offert, et couvrit de sa bouche les lèvres de son amant. Leur position ne facilitait pas les choses, mais n'altéra en rien l'intensité de leur baiser. La main qui tenait la taille de Drago fouilla la table à la recherche de la baguette du Serpentard, et Harry se jeta rapidement un sort de lubrification. Il se caressa quelques instants, ses gémissements accompagnant ceux de Drago, pour ensuite préparer l'entrée du blond de ses doigts, les insinuant l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à y glisser le troisième, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir en même temps qu'il mordillait la peau tendre de son cou.

Le Gryffondor sentait que son petit ami était prêt et ne pourrait plus se contenir très longtemps. Il retira ses doigts et se positionna pour pénétrer Drago qui murmurait des paroles sans aucun sens et l'empala sur son membre durcit en le tirant par les hanches. Harry respira profondément, et dû faire appel au peu de volonté qu'il lui restait pour s'empêcher de continuer, interrompant également le mouvement de sa main sur l'érection du blond.

- Excuse-toi, Malefoy. Susurra-t-il sournoisement à l'oreille du Serpentard. Excuse-toi et prouve-moi que tu es réellement désolé de ce que tu as fait, ou je m'en vais en te laissant dans cette état.

- Po-Po-Potter ! Balbutia Drago, la respiration et la voix vacillante. Tu… tu n'oserais pas.

- Tu veux parier ? Répondit Harry, heureux que sa voix ne soit qu'un peu tremblante, mais priant tout de même pour que Drago ne le mette pas à l'épreuve des mots.

Drago se mordit les lèvres, essayant apparemment remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, en même temps qu'il remuait pour retrouver le contact du corps de Harry. Le blond plissa les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir de indigné.

- Bordel, Potter ! Je ne peux pas croire… que tu sois… ton… oh Merlin ! Bafouilla-t-il avant de se taire, considérant que parler n'était pas un choix très judicieux à cet instant.

- Cela ne me semble pas une excuse très convaincante, Malefoy. Siffla Harry, en bougeant ses hanches vers l'avant, comme pour reprendre Drago, mais il s'arrêta à nouveau. Et ils gémirent en même temps.

- Oh bon Dieu. Bon Dieu. Bon Dieu. _Bondieubondieubondieu. _S'écria Drago, tentant désespérément de se reculer vers Harry, mais il était bloqué par la main de son petit ami qui tenait fermement sa taille.

Le blond grogna de frustration et ferma les yeux avant de dire, les dents serrées :

- D'accord. Tu as gagnée. Je m'excuse, ça va ?

- Avec plus de conviction, Malefoy. Susurra Harry en s'approchant de l'entrée du blond, et parsemant son cou de baiser. Drago gémit à nouveau.

- Oh pour l'amour de Salazar ! Tu es… tu es… tu es un crétin ! Où est passé toute la noblesse des Gryffondor, hein ? Marmonna Drago irrité et Harry recommença à s'éloigner lentement.

- NON ! Harry ! Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? Cria le blond. Oh merde, Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi, je suis un imbécile. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, je ne le referai plus, je peux même présenter mes excuses à Weasley si tu veux. Mais maintenant, part pitié, dépêche-toi de venir !

Harry sourit, soulagé. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Drago, et d'une forte poussée, le pénétra, une main autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Ils gémirent en même temps une fois de plus. Harry reprit l'érection du blond en main pour commencer à le masturber au même rythme que ses coups de reins frénétiques.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils atteignent le paradis, Harry à l'intérieur de Drago et Drago sur l'une des tables du cachot de Rogue. Epuisé, le Gryffondor utilisa sa baguette pour détacher les poignets du blond et se laissa glisser sur le sol, couché sur leurs vêtements. Avec un soupir de contentement, Drago le suivit, il s'allongea tout contre Harry, sa tête posé sur son torse.

- Tu es un idiot, Potter. Dit Drago en réprimant un bâillement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Malefoy. Répondit Harry avec un sourire à peine dissimulé.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et poursuivirent leurs caresses jusqu'à ce que leur souffle reprenne un rythme normal. Harry était presque endormi quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. En silence, mortifié, il regarda Rogue baiser les yeux vers les morceaux de verres brisés, pour ensuite les poser sur le couple enlacé. Son visage pâlit considérablement avant de prendre une dangereuse teinte de rouge.

Oh. Harry Potter avait un _autre_ problème.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu ^^. A très bientôt.

Orphanine


End file.
